Old Bill
Physical Appearance Chapters 1-4 Old Bill is a 45-50 year old hobo (P.50) who has long grey hair and a long smoke stained grey beard. (P.48) Chapters 5-7 "wear we stand with an apron and gloves, and a hairnet and knife" (page74) they are wearing such items of clothes because they both are working at the cannery. Chapters 8-11 "I bought a clean shirt and trousers and a tie" "I walked out like a businessman ready to impress the world". (P.159) Old Bill is changing his hobo-like looks Strengths Chapters 1-4 Old bill at this stage of the book does not have many strengths but he knows that cigarettes are bad for him but still accepted and smokes them (p.48). He also is grateful that billy helps him by giving him a bowl of Weet Bix and milk one morning.(p.55) Chapters 5-7 Old bill shows strength towards billy by giving him advice on life and helping him through things, he has the courage to talk to billy about his past with his wife and daughter. page 104-105 Chapters 8-11 although Old Bill is a hobo, he knows cigarattes and alcohol are bad for him so Billy influences him to stop drinking and smoking. "I walked the long way, careful not to go past a pub" (p.146) Old bill is also good at lieing, as he lied to the Welfare cops to get Billy out of trouble. "Old Bill is one hell of a good liar" (p.168) Weaknesses Chapters 1-4 Old Bill at this stage has many problems such as he drinks and smokes regularly and swears in his sleep. When we are first introduced to Old Bill he is sitting on the train tracks looking at a bottle of beer he has dropped on the sleepers(p.48) this shows that he is drunk and is an alcoholic. Billy also gave Old Bill a carton of cigarettes which he smoked which shows that he smokes.(p.48) Chapters 5-7 Old bill has a weakness of drinking and blowing his money on drinks. 'and his breath smells of beer and cigarettes'.(page.84) Old Bill has an addiction to smoking and drinking due to the fact he is struggling to the loss of his wife and daughter. Chapters 8-11 Old Bill has difficulties about the loss of his family and mourns the loss by drinking till he is drunk and smoking. "The house next door had new owners, I wen they back to mowing. I wasn't any good with neigboors and I wondered if I ever will be" (pg.154) this quote showas that old bill isn't good with talking to neigboors. How I am perceived or described by other characters Chapters 1-4 Old Bill is portrayed as an old drunk and a person who smokes regularly. This is shown when Billy says "His beard was stained with smoke" (pg.50) it is also said on (p.48) he is an "old drunk" Chapters 5-7 Old Bil is noticed as a grumpy but smart character, though he has drinking and smoking addictions, he is still able to manage with the situation hes in, and also make money though he lives without a roof on his head 'i tell him about the cannery and work' (page 72) he tends to use colloquial language such as 'bloody kid' and 'piss off'. Chapters 8-11 in TSG, Old Bill has been described by characters such as Caitlin, Billy and random people in Bancarat. "These people nod and say hello as though im one of them and not an old drunk" (P.140) People from bandarat see Old Bill as a normal person, not a hobo Motivations Chapters 1-4 QOld Bill's motivation was sparked by Billy's persistence and constant positive mindset in life (55-59).Billy influenced Old Bill later in the novel to stop drinking and become a respectable man in life. Through these motivations he was also able to get over the passing of his wife and daughter. chapters 5-7 Old bill's motivation is caitlin and billy's love, he realises how great it was to have them as friends and he became a more positive person after meeting billy. page 125 Chapters 8-11 Changes the character undergoes throughout The Simple Gift Chapters 1-4 Old Bill doesn't change at all during chapter 1-4 he doesn't change because you only first meet him, but when you first meet him he is shown as the old home town drunk. His behaviour towards others does not does not change throughout chapter 1-4 either. Chapters 5-7 old Bill becomes a much more happier and positive person, he recovers from drinking and doesnt rely on it, he had the motivation to change his life around and get a job. Chapters 8-11 since chapter 5, where old bill first gets introduced, a lot has changed. Old Bill is much more wiser, he drinks and smokes less because he knows it's not good for him. He's even earNing money from the cannery.